Vacaciones
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Tras la muerte de Jiraiya y el regreso de Sasuke, los miembros de los Equipos 7 y 8 necesitan unas vacaciones para desconectar.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Vacaciones**_

—Voy a mandar a vuestros dos equipos de vacaciones.

El Equipo 7 y el Equipo 8 miraron a Tsunade con emociones mezcladas. Principalmente júbilo, confusión y sospecha.

—Gomen Hokage-sama, no estoy muy segura de entender —dijo Sakura, dando un paso adelante—. Acabamos de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, nos necesitan aquí.

—Al contrario. Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, todos necesitáis descansar. Habéis estado entrenando intensamente durante los últimos dos años y medio. Los Akatsuki han retrocedido, así que ahora es el momento perfecto. Todos os lo merecéis.

—No, ¡yo quiero ver a Sasuke-teme! —protestó Naruto.

—Sasuke está siendo custodiado bajo llave en una sala privada del hospital. No va a ver a nadie por un tiempo. Sólo los ninjas médicos tienen autorización para acceder a esta habitación. —Tsunade suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

—¿Cuándo y a dónde nos va a enviar Hokage-sama? —preguntó Kiba.

—He reclamado algunos favores y os voy a enviar a un pequeño resort al sur del País del Fuego. Un amigo mío me debe un favor, así que es completamente gratis. Y el océano está a sólo cinco minutos a pie desde el resort.

—¿Pero cuándo? —repitió Kiba.

—El sábado, durante una semana.

Kiba suspiró.

—Entonces lo siento Hokage-sama, no puedo ir. El domingo es el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de mi hermana. Mis padres… y Hana, no me dejarían en paz si me lo perdiera.

Naruto estaba temblando de la ira, y Hinata y Sakura fueron las primeras en notarlo. Hinata dio un pequeño paso adelante, estirando una mano y colocándola en su hombro.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo no voy —susurró, pero todos lo oyeron—. No el día después del funeral de Ero-sennin.

Tsunade suspiró.

—Naruto, entiendo lo que dices, pero tienes que confiar en mí cuando digo esto. Él querría que fueras. Él siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti, y que te divirtieras cuando fuera posible. No quería que tu vida fuera pelear todo el tiempo. Tienes 15 años, por favor, aunque sea por Jiraiya, ve y diviértete.

Naruto volvió a temblar, conteniendo todas las cosas que quería decir, mostrando una compostura de la que sus compañeros no le creían capaz. Hinata alzó su mano para volver a posarla en su hombro, pero dudó. Naruto de repente alzó la mirada hacia Tsunade.

—Bien, iré.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Hinata y Sai estaban esperando fuera de la oficina de Tsunade. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente y Shizune asomó la cabeza.<p>

—Podéis entrar ahora —dijo la mayor.

Hinata y Sai entraron en la oficina y vieron que sólo Shizune, Yamato y Tsunade estaban presentes. Tsunade asintió a los dos pálidos adolescentes y ellos hicieron una reverencia en respuesta.

—Ya le he dado a Yamato todo el papeleo y las tarjetas de acceso. Podréis iros en cuanto…

Tsunade se vio interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta de su oficina y Naruto entró arrastrando los pies, con menos entusiasmo de lo normal. Hinata se sonrojó y se apartó un mechón de pelo.

—Vale, ahora podéis iros —dijo Tsunade, intentando sonar feliz.

Hinata miró la habitación.

—D-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero no estamos todos. ¿Cómo vamos a irnos?

—Bueno, como sabéis, Kiba no va a venir. Además, Kakashi dijo que tenía cosas de las que ocuparse, y el abuelo de Shino está muy enfermo. —Hizo una pausa antes de mirar a Naruto—. Y Sakura se va quedar para estar con Sasuke.

Naruto alzó la mirada.

—¡Pensaba que habías dicho que no podía verlo nadie! —Parecía irritado.

—Sakura tiene autorización médica y quiso quedarse. Así que eso os deja a vosotros cuatro. Por favor, intentad divertiros.

La última frase iba dirigida a Naruto, pero él no estaba mirando a la rubia Hokage.

* * *

><p>20 minutos después, los cuatro turistas que quedaban estaban corriendo a una velocidad ninja pausada, hacia el sur a través del País del Fuego. Los cuatro iban en silencio, algunos cómodos, otros no tanto. Hinata tenía ganas de decirle algo a Naruto, aunque no sabía si no se estaría aprovechando de él.<p>

—Hinata-san, ¿qué deseas de estas vacaciones? —dijo Yamato detrás de ella.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro al sensei, pensando un momento. Sonrió ligeramente al mirar a Naruto.

—D-Deseo ver el océano. No lo he visto nunca antes. M-Mi Otou-sama sólo hace viajes a la capital.

—He oído que el océano ofrece unas vistas espectaculares. Puede que inspire mi pintura —dijo Sai sin alterar la voz.

—Naruto, ¿qué deseas de estas vacaciones? —preguntó Yamato.

Naruto, que estaba corriendo al lado de Hinata, no respondió. Hinata miró a su enamorado con preocupación, porque no había hablado, no había estado actuando como siempre desde que habían recibido la noticia de que se iban de vacaciones. Uno de los aspectos más atractivos de ir en este viaje había sido la posibilidad de pasar tiempo, y posiblemente a solas, con Naruto.

—Naruto-kun… —dijo en voz baja, y él la oyó y al alzó la vista—. ¿Q-Qué deseas de las vacaciones?

La estudió como si en realidad no la viera.

—No lo sé.

Los hombros de Hinata se desplomaron ante la fallida conversación y compartió una mirada con Yamato antes de mirar hacia delante y esquivar apenas una rama baja.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Hinata estaba sentada en su habitación en el pequeño, aunque increíblemente cómodo, resort. Naruto no había pronunciado otra palabra durante el viaje, y eso la había afligido porque no era propio de él. Al levantarse y pasear por su habitación pensó en lo que podía hacer. Sabía que él estaba en la habitación de al lado, así que fue a verle.<p>

Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo llamó en voz alta, sin tartamudear, pero siguió sin haber respuesta. Al girar el pomo se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que entró y volvió a llamarle.

Lo vio. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando el océano. Con un brazo apoyado en el alféizar y el otro colgando a su costado. Él suspiró con desaliento y se enderezó, desabrochándose la chaqueta.

Hinata luchó contra su sonrojo mientras volvía a llamarlo:

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —Él al fin la oyó y se dio la vuelta, la sorpresa estaba grabada en sus rasgos—. Yo… lo siento, llamé, pero no contestaste. Q-Quería comprobar que estuvieras bien.

La estudió por un momento, antes de volver a suspirar.

—No… No lo sé. Esto no parece correcto, debería estar en Konoha, entrenando, intentando ver a Sasuke. Cualquier cosa menos esto.

Hinata se mordió el labio, concentrada en sus pensamientos. De repente alzó la mirada hacia Naruto con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera sin sonrojarse. Esta acción le sorprendió. Nunca la había visto hacer eso, cada vez que lo miraba su cara estaba roja. Era una sonrisa agradable.

—V-Vale, si quieres quedarte aquí, te traeré algo para hacer que te sientas mejor. Volveré… volveré pronto, Naruto-kun.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Volvió media hora después con una bandeja llena de comida. Se movió hacia Naruto, que volvía a estar mirando por la ventana. Hinata se sentó en el suelo, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo, mirando sigilosamente la comida.<p>

—No sé Hinata, arigato de todas formas, pero es que no tengo hambre.

Pero Hinata no le hizo caso, le pasó el ramen y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo firmemente en su agarre. Bajó la mirada hacia él y ella pudo ver que flaqueaba en su resolución.

—Onegai Naruto-kun, al menos tómate el ramen. O-O sino vamos a tener que arrestarte por ser un impostor.

Volvió a sonreír, y esta vez, él también lo hizo.

—Vale, me comeré el ramen. Arigato, Hinata.

Cinco minutos después, terminó el gran cuenco y lo volvió a dejar en la bandeja. Suspiró de satisfacción. Hinata lo miró con curiosidad.

—¡Vale, ése fue un ramen increíble! No se lo digas, pero es incluso mejor que el de Teuchi-san.

Hinata sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado Naruto-kun, me llevó un rato convencer al personal de la cocina para que me dejaran entrar.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

—H-Hai, estaba un poco nerviosa por si no te gustaba.

Naruto la miró con incredulidad. Bajó la mirada al resto de la comida.

—¿También hiciste esto? —preguntó, señalando la comida.

—Hai, por si querías algo más. El ramen es bueno para ti, p-pero necesitas más para tu dieta.

Cogió en silencio un pequeño cuenco, llenándolo con arroz y varias carnes adobadas que ella había preparado.

Después de que toda la bandeja estuviera vacía, y después de que Naruto hubiera convencido a Hinata de que comiera un plato de la comida que había preparado sólo para él, se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso estuvo genial, nunca en mi vida había comido una comida más deliciosa. ¡Eres una cocinera increíble, Hinata!

Hinata al fin se sonrojó.

—A-Arigato Naruto-kun, eso significa mucho para mí. —Hizo una pausa momentánea, estudiándolo con preocupación—. Te… ¿te sientes mejor?

Su sonrisa desapareció y ella sintió que su corazón se apretaba. De repente asintió y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hai, me siento mejor. Bastante bien de hecho para ir a dar un paseo. Quieres… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y sonrió. Naruto sintió que algo se sacudía en su pecho ante la visión de la sonriente chica, y decidió que quería volver a hacerle sonreír.

—Te ayudaré a devolver esto a la cocina, después podemos ir a dar nuestro paseo.

Hinata lo miró con incredulidad antes de asentir mientras una sonrisa alegre tiraba de sus labios, amenazando con terminar en una risita.

* * *

><p>Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Naruto y Hinata se encontraron con Yamato, que salía de las aguas termales. Él asintió en dirección a los dos adolescentes, antes de mirar atentamente a Naruto.<p>

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el mayor.

—Hai. Hinata y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Yamato miró a Hinata.

—Me parece que Hinata-san expresó antes su interés por ver el océano.

Naruto miró a Hinata.

—¿A la playa? —preguntó animadamente.

—H-Hai, arigato.

Yamato los dejó con una apropiada despedida y Naruto le ofreció un brazo a Hinata. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero aceptó la extremidad que le ofrecía, envolviendo la suya a su alrededor y reposando su mano cerca de su muñeca. Sin decir una palabra, se dirigieron hacia la playa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la playa, Hinata soltó una exclamación por su belleza. Riendo de repente, Naruto aflojó su agarre y la cogió de la mano, llevándola hacia el océano. Hinata estaba tan asombrada y turbada por la belleza del océano, que no notó el hecho de que Naruto le estaba dando la mano.<p>

En el momento en que sus pies descalzos tocaron el agua cuando ésta se encontró con la arena, rió. Naruto la observó, soltando su mano, mientras ella empezaba a saltar por el agua poco profunda, sintiendo la arena entre los dedos de los pies. Tuvo unos instantes de alegría infantil y desinhibida, antes de darse cuenta de que Naruto la observaba con expresión divertida. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, apartando la mirada y encorvándose hacia delante.

Naruto suspiró y fue hacia ella. Sosteniéndola ligeramente por los brazos, la miró intensamente.

—Venga, ¿dónde está esa chica libre que estaba riendo hace un momento? No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, Hinata. Me gusta verte así. Me gusta que puedas ser así en mi presencia, incluso después de haber descubierto lo del Kyuubi.

—¿Sabes, Hinata-san? —dijo una nueva voz—. En ese momento, parecías muy simple.

Hinata se encorvó todavía más, con un rubor avergonzado cubriendo su rostro. Naruto miró a Sai, que se encontraba ahora a unos metros con un cuaderno de dibujo cerrado en sus manos. El rubio volvió a mirar a Hinata con una risita.

—Sai no sabe hacer un cumplido —le dijo—. Cuando lo conocí, siempre les decía a todos exactamente lo que veía… a menudo metiéndose en problemas. Así que Sakura-chan y yo le dijimos que dijera lo contrario a lo que veía. Pero… —Miró a Sai antes de volver a mirar a la avergonzada chica—. En este caso hubiera sido mejor que dijera la verdad. Sai —llamó al silencioso chico—. ¡Di lo que querías decir de verdad!

Sai miró a Naruto, luego a Hinata.

—Antes estabas guapa, Hinata-san.

—¿Ves, 'Nata? A su retorcida manera, te estaba haciendo un cumplido. Estabas muy guapa. —Hinata miró a Naruto con sorpresa, su cara ahora roja debido a que su enamorado le había dicho que era guapa—. Sólo tienes que sonreír más, Hinata, eso ilumina tu cara.

—H-Hai… —tartamudeó, una sonrisa volvía a formarse en su rostro—. A-Arigato.

* * *

><p>Varias horas más tarde, después de que los cuatro turistas hubieran cenado, estaban todos en la playa, esta vez con intención de nadar. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el océano, y el agua ondeante provocaba un hermoso patrón. Las estrellas del cielo se reflejaban en el agua centelleante, como si tanto el agua como el cielo estuvieran bailando. Yamato estaba sentado en la playa, mirando las brillantes aguas y a los tres adolescentes que estaban en el agua.<p>

Sai y Naruto estaban en la parte superficial, pero Hinata se había adentrado más, ligeramente tímida por su figura en su traje de baño. Sus pies todavía tocaban el suelo, pero ella estaba agachada, con el cuerpo sumerjido hasta su barbilla. Estaba mirando la gran extensión de agua, silenciosamente sobrecogida.

Los dos adolescentes se hundieron más en el agua, cerca de Hinata, pero dejándole espacio. El agua estaba tranquila, sin grandes olas, con sólo el movimiento lento del efecto gravitacional de la luna, creando una marea suave. Hinata sacó los pies del fondo del océano, dejándose flotar con la subida y la bajada del oleaje.

—Hinata-san parece feliz —le dijo Sai en voz baja a Naruto.

Naruto miró la silueta de Hinata y pudo ver la curva de su sonrisa. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio sus ojos. No sólo estaban nadando de felicidad, sino que las brillantes estrellas, el agua resplandeciente y la luna llena parecían bailar con sus ojos plateados. Como dos galaxias diminutas bajo la protección de una diosa.

Descubrió que no podía más que asentir a la afirmación de Sai, su respiración era inexistente. Hinata desapareció de repente de la vista, sólo para reaparecer momentos después un poco más lejos. Luego volvió a desaparecer, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba nadando, explorando el mundo oceánico.

En ese momento, volvió a aparecer, toda su vergüenza se había ido con la marea, y caminó hacia Naruto y Sai con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Naruto sintió que se tensaba, y Sai tuvo que comentar:

—Oh, parece que Naruto tiene pene, después de todo.

Naruto lo miró con una mirada fulminante, sólo para comprobar que Sai tenía la mirada fija en su entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de que estaba rígido… completamente, se sonrojó furiosamente. Empujó a Sai, que cayó al agua salpicando. Naruto le ignoró y miró hacia Hinata, que todavía caminaba hacia él con aquella eufórica sonrisa. Con el agua en su cuerpo, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en ella, y Naruto estaba muy seguro de que era una diosa de la luna. Su pelo estaba húmedo, sus ojos brillaban, y su traje de baño dejaba ver su figura femenina.

Nunca podría volver a mirar su ropa floja sin pensar cómo era en este momento.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿vas a ir a nadar? ¡El agua está preciosa! —dijo al llegar a junto de él.

Naruto encontró su voz, desafortunadamente, su mente aún no se había recuperado.

—Tú eres preciosa.

Hinata se paralizó, su cara se volvió roja, pero Naruto caminó hacia ella, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

—N-Naruto-kun… —susurró, interrumpiéndose, incapaz de pensar en qué decir.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto inclinó el rostro, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella.

En la orilla, Yamato observó que un húmedo Sai se acercaba a él y se tiraba en la arena al lado de su sensei. Yamato, sin embargo, no apartó sus ojos de la escena. Sobre la gran extensión de mar, había una oscura sombra alzándose sobre el agua. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué… o quiénes eran… se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de que volvamos al resort, Sai, es mejor dejar estas vistas a los que pueden apreciarlas completamente —dijo el hombre.

Sai se levantó, siguiendo a su sensei, antes de mirar atrás a Naruto y a Hinata.

—¿Deberíamos decirles que nos vamos?

—No —dijo Yamato inocentemente—, están apreciando las vistas.


End file.
